1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the use of trenches formed in a semiconductor substrate for the formation of a high density, high performance device structure. Deep trenches filled with polysilicon forming the sources and drains of field effect transistors cross shallow trenches filled with polysilicon forming the gates of the transistors. The devices form an array of field effect transistors in ultra large scale integrated circuits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In using field effect transistors in the formation of integrated circuits increased density and increased performance has long been recognized as having key importance. In addition it is important to keep the leakage currents and source and drain resistances as low as possible.
This invention uses deep trenches in the semiconductor substrate to form source and drain areas and shallow trenches crossing the deep trenches but insulated from the deep trenches to form the gates of field effect transistors. Source and drain resistances are kept low and are nearly constant when the devices are scaled to smaller dimensions. Leakage currents are reduced when compared to conventional structures. U.S. Pat. No. 5,204,280 to Dhong et al shows a method for lithography for making trenches but for a different purpose than for this invention. U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,680 to Yang shows methods for making ROM (read only memory) within a trench.